Underneath
by Kano-sama
Summary: "So, tell us. What's Juvia Lockser wearing undeneath that skirt?" Gray Fullbuster wasn't really that clueless. Lucky bastard. One shot


The guild was currently buzzing in laughter and amusement as the older mages, spear headed by Gildarts himself, chose that very nice afternoon to poke fun at the younger mages, particularly, Gray.

"Bet you all my jewels, and when I say 'jewels', I also include my ' _family jewels'_ that _that_ bastard Gray already seen it."

Hoards of laughters and jeers echoed through out the hall much to the ice mage's annoyance.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Oh, why is that? Little Gray is still a virgin? Pretty different from what I've heard." Macao snorted, pointing a shaking and accusing finger at him.

"And, don't forget," Wakaba inserted, draping his arms around Gray, much to the latter's displeasure. "Six months, Gray. Six months! I'd die without action that long!"

"Go tell that to your wife." Gray snapped, making the gang's leader spat his drink and hollered in laughter again. "And quit laughing, Gildarts. Stay out of my business."

"What?" Gildarts asked, trying to sound innocent. "We're just having some manly talks."

Gray breathe exasperatedy.

"So, have you seen it?" Macao asked, wiggling his eyebrows, to which Gray frowned.

"What now?"

"Stop the shit, Gray. Spill it. You've seen it, right?"

"The hell did I see? Drunk old men really doesn't make sense."

"You wound me, kid." Gildarts sneered, bumping his tankard with Wakaba's. "Inside your girl's skirt. You know, long skirt, no panty-lines? Sure you noticed that."

"Huh?" By that time, Gray was sporting a dumb look.

"Oh, Mavis. This guy is hopeless."

"I pity this generation. They really don't know what they are missing."

"True, true."

 _"What the fuck?"_ Gray could just ask himself.

* * *

"...Gray-sama?"

Her irritated voice pulled him out of his reverie, only to find his girlfriend pouting and stomping her feet a few steps behind him.

"Yeah...?"

"Juvia called Gray-sama six times already, and Gray-sama still didn't answer Juvia."

Six? Oh, yeah. Six months we lived together. Time flies too fast I guess...

"Gray-sama is doing it again! Juvia is going home!" And with that, the water mage turned on her heel and went the opposite direction towartds Fairy Hills.

"Hey, wait. Juvia!" Gray called out as he also turned and follow the sulking water mage. "I said wait up. Juvia, wait for me." He picked up his pace when he noticed that Juvia wasn't slowing down, and when he reached her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to a stop. "Hey, slow down."

Juvia didn't look up at him, he noticed. _Shit. This isn't good._ He knows Juvia like he knows the back of his hands, and one of the water mage's favorite was to look into his eyes and get lost in it, as she have said. "Hey, Juvia, look at me."

Still, Juvia didn't look up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gray let her hand go and with both hands, cupped her cheeks and tilted her face upwards to meet his eyes. "Talk to me, Juvia." His eyes searched her face, but the water mage still refused to meet his gaze, and he was starting to get worried. "Juvia?"

Slowly meeting his eyes, and still pouting, Gray stifled a laugh at how cute his girlfriend was acting at that moment. He was a lucky bastard.

"Juvia was talking to Gray-sama," she began. "But Gray-sama never heard any of it. Juvia called for Gray-sama six times, but Gray-sama didn't answer so Juvia asked him what he was thinking or if something was wrong. But Gray-sama never answered Juvia. So Juvia decided that maybe Gray-sama wanted to be alone and that she would just go home." She spoke fast enough to leave her slightly breathless, panting and flushed, and Gray couldn't help but feel the familiar tingling southward.

"Do you want to know why I was spacing out?" His voice was low, and he could see how her pupils dilated as he moved his thumb to brush her moist lips. "Do you want to know why I never heard you? Juvia?"

Her body trembed at the sound of his voice that the water mage unconsciously bit her lower lip, making Gray hissed.

"Stop that."

"Stop what, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, blue eyes beneath thick, long lashes glazed with lust and desire, and Gray wished a secluded, dark alley would appear in front of him so he could drag her to it and have his way with her. "Why was Gray-sama spacing? Does it have something to do with Juvia?"

"Stop biting your lip." Gray hissed, his breath low and deep. "They were asking me."

Seductively biting softly his thumb that made his blood boil, Juvia yelp a little when pulled his hands and snaked them around her waist, one hand directly landing on her behind, making her squeak.

"Gray-sama!"

Gray smirked. "They asked me what was beneath this." His hand left her behind and made a trail toward her skirt's long slit, and he slipped a finger under it's hip band, making Juvia bite her lip again to suppress a moan.

"Gray-sama.."

"I told them I haven't seen it." His finger made small circular patterns and her breath hitched. Gray could feel himself starting to grow hard, his breath beginning to get laboured. "I want to see it." His hold in her tightened. "I want you." He breathed in her.

Juvia could only whimper. His eyes were burning with want and desire and she coulnd't help but entertain the butterflies in her stomach. It was too much. "Yes, Gray-sama."

She shivered in anticipation as Gray's eyes went wide when he heard her. Her shiver increased and her mind went in overdrive when his lips crashed roughly against her in a needy, delirious, searing kiss. Juvia was caught off guard that her knees lost their strength for a moment unitl Gray pulled her body tightly against him, almost crushing her. He was kissing her like a man left to die in the desert would kiss his first drop of was of hunger. Of thirst. It was consuming. Unadulterated. And she didn't want him to stop.

"Hey, get a room, Mavis!"

Her eyes flew open and Gray suddenly pulled away from her, cheeks flushed, lips trembling in red passion, and chest heaving heavily. He pulled in a couple of deep breaths before opening his eyes and looking at her. _Shit_. His eyes screamed danger. And she knew that she was in all sorts of trouble.

"Let's go home."

* * *

"Why'd you do that? I was enjoying the show!"

"Stop being an old, disgusting pervert and give the kids some privacy."

Wakaba snorted. "Like you're to talk, Macao. I saw you peeping inside Cana's bra."

"Shhh..."

A lone figure suddenly overshadowed them and for a moment, Macao and Wakaba felt all their hairs standing up in fear. Mustering up the little courage that he have gathered, Macao slowly turned and when he lifted his head up, he released a silent 'fuck.'

Standing behind them was a drunked, pissed off, with bloodshot eyes Gildarts, looking deadly as ever.

"So, how did you like my daughter's floral bra?"

Shit. And for once, Macao Conbolt regretted getting rescued from the Vulcans.


End file.
